


A Backwards Proposal

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Truthfully, their romance had not transpired in any conventional manner if one thought about it…so why not? Post-movie.





	A Backwards Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Ian Fleming, Warfield Productions, and United Artists.

It was perhaps not the timeliest or most romantic moment to propose, however Mr. Potts was bursting with happiness over how drastically his life had changed within the last hour. So as he took Miss Scrumptious's hand to help her out of Chitty Chitty he did.

"Will you marry me?"

The lady, in the middle of rising up from the car seat, froze and looked down at the inventor, shocked.

"Then you do love me?"

Caractacus paused. He had not expected at all that response to his proposal. He cocked his head quizzically. "I do."

"Oh," she breathed, her surprise melting a little. "Yet I was not sure!" Truly went on in a rush. "You kissed me yet never said—"

"Nor you!" the man pointed out, starting to grin. "You simply saw fit to practically order me to marry you to preserve your honor. And with that in mind…hence the proper offer of my hand."

She raised her free hand to her mouth. "I did, didn't I?" she mused.

Mr. Potts grew more serious. "You did. But honestly I love you dearly. Ever since I carried you from your motorcar to dry ground," he confessed.

"Were you as slow as that?!" Truly exclaimed. "I loved you the moment your carpet-cleaning invention sucked up that carpet when we first met. You should have seen your face!" She laughed at the memory.

"Is that a yes, Truly?" the inventor inquired, his voice tender and gaze soft.

Gently she returned his look. "Yes, _yes_ , Caractacus."

He shouted with joy and her laughter joined with his as he swiftly lifted her down then twirled her in circles.

THE END


End file.
